Take Me
by ikriam
Summary: Some Jade love 3


Take Me

Wade has always treated the Cenation leader like shit, disrespected him, even thought he says he respects him Wade meant it he really did respect Cena, even after that man dropped 23 steal chairs on him, he soon started to realize he didn't just respect Cena he loved him more than he should, everything just happened so fast to him, the world crashed around his feet and he fell helplessly for the former champion.

Now here they stood Cenas face inches away from the brits face. "What's wrong Wade? Isn't this what you wanted?" John asked after seeing the terrified look on the younger mans face, Barrett lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

"I… I'm scared I never been…" Wades face burned red and he dug his nails in Cenas back almost tearing his shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" John backed away from Wade and Barrett almost fell to the ground the thought of John leaving him now because he didn't want a virgin ran through his head. "Don't worry I will take care of you Wade, I can be the one to take away your innocence that's if you still want me" The Cenation leader hugged Wade and stroked his hair soothingly.

"I do I want you John" Wade hugged back never had he felt so scared and safe at the same time never had he felt so innocent and pure so small and defenseless so in love.

John smiled sweetly and his lips connected with the brits, Wade allowed himself to be taken away by Cenas lips and kissed back with all the emotions he can put, John pushed Wade down gently on the bench without parting their lips, he nipped and licked the lower lip of the younger wanting to explore more of his mouth and taste how sweet he is, Wade granted Cena the promising to invade his mouth their tongues danced, John was sure to take things slow as to not frighten his now lover his tongue moving around with Wades caressing it with all the love, and rolling their tongues around each other till Wade moaned and they parted a thread of saliva still connecting them to each other.

Wades face turned deep red his gaze averted from the older mans which only made Cena nip kiss and lick Wade's neck Barrett loved the wet feeling of Johns tongue all over his neck making him wither and shiver in desire. "John" he gasped out holding on tighter to John.

Cena smirked and slipped his hands under Wades Corre shirt and started to rub the ribbed body twisting one nipple after the other making Wade yell in pleasure and arched his back leaning closer to the worm hand touching his body. "John… Good… GOD" Wade moaned out and John smirk grew wider.

"Then now I know were off to a good start" Cena whispered against Wades neck The Brit was going to lose it he hated how the slights moves John made made him moan and scream in need and desire, slowly John pulled Wades shirt off, watching how the younger blushed and tried to cover his exposed half with his hands. "Stop being such a damn sexy high school girl Wade" Cena said then kissed Wade's cheek, Wade tried to gather up all his courage and make the blush fade and stop being so girly but he couldn't help it this was all new to the brit but he's not complaining he loves the way John touches him while knowing that no one will ever be allowed to touch Wade the way John does. "DAMN WADE YOU'RE KILLING ME I swear you can make me cum by just staring at you" Wade smirked slowly feeling his shyness fade at the Americans praises.

Their lips smashed against each other again, between all the kisses John managed to get rid of his shirt now rubbing their naked chests together earning a pleasuring groan from Barrett.

Once they parted Wade stared at the Cenation leader who was undoing his jeans shorts and pulled them down slowly he did the same to Wade who started shivering again. "Shh its okay baby I won't hurt you, I'd die before ever thinking of that, relax" Wade nodded and allowed Cena to continue discarding their remains of their cloths.

Now they sat their just admiring each others exposed bodies, John smirked and his finger ran up and down Wade's abdomen kissing his neck first then down to his chest and finally meeting his finger on the flesh of Wade's stomach. "JOHN" the deep voice of Wade yelled desperate for more.

"Hey Wade don't worry were just starting babe" he looked lower to Wades member then at the brit again as if asking if he can or is he moving to fast for his lover, Wade nodded excited to see what his Cenation is going to do now, John took Wades hard cock in his hand stroking it gently making Wade gasp and moan and scream Johns name louder it didn't matter to them who would hear them anymore John wanted to make all those losers know that Wade is his and how much pleasure he can make the brit feel.

John smirked before taking Wades cock in his hot mouth, The younger moaned loudly to the new sensation he was feeling, the moans growing louder every time John sucked hard on the member in his mouth and lick the sensitive skin, John continued sucking for a couple of minutes then stopped taking Wades cock out of his mouth making Barrett whimper at the lose, before he watched Cena sucking on his own fingers coating one of them with saliva, he then showed Wade the rest of his fingers, Wade took Johns hand and started to lick them making sure to copy Johns movements exactly, John groaned at the feeling of Wade giving his fingers his first ever blow job and Wade was doing extremely well at it too.

"Now I want you to relax you're muscles okay? This will only hurt a bit" The American said as he pulled his hands back and got ready to enter them in Wade, who nodded wordlessly.

Slowly and gently Cena pushed one finger inside of Wade giving Wade sometime to get use to the feeling Wade winced as the cold wet finger entered him and before Wade could scream Cena had hushed him by closing the gap between their lips, Wade moaned as John pumped his fingers into him, his back arched and pulled the finger deeper, John entered a second finger still keeping his lips connected with Wades, scissoring Wade and stretching him John parted their lips no longer did Barrett want to scream his pain was now butterflies of pleasure, after a couple of seconds John withdrew his fingers and kissed Wades forehead "Baby this has to hurt since its you're first time but I promise it will get better so hold on"

Wade gave John a confused look before feeling himself being filled by Johns cock pushing in him, Wade took a good grip on the bench his nails scratching the wood and he bit his lower lip hard drawing blood to mute his scream. "DAMN BABY YOUR SO TIGHT" John panted hard as Wade tried his best to keep his muscles relaxed, staying as they are John gave Wade all the time he needed to adjust to his length, now starting a small rhythm of movements Wade moaned loudly as he felt John pull out then back in slowly gaining speed.

"John" Wade moaned out the feeling of being filled by John was the best thing he ever experienced.

Wade wrapped his arms around The Americans neck and buried his face in John's chest tears forming in his eyes till they fell down one by one which made John stop. "God am I hurting you baby?" Wade shook his head and thrusted his hips against Johns begging him to move again John kissed Wades temple before moving again with every thrust he entered Wade further his eyes grew wide when he felt John hit something in him that made him moan out loud.

John of course noticed and slammed the same spot again earning another loud moan. "You like that?" he teased as he kept stabbing Wades sweet spot over and over bringing Wade to the edge of release. "JOHN" He yelled

"Don't just hang on a bit longer" John said and Wade bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from coming, The Cenation leaders pace quickened and Wade desperately needed to let go.

"John… let me cum please…" Wade begged between his pants and John smiled leaning in closer to the brit's ears whispering. "Why are you in such a hurry to have you're innocence taken away from you?"

"Cuz… I want… t…to be yours I want to be John Cenas"

John smiled and kept thrusting meeting him in every thrust were Wades hips both of them moaned loudly before John whispered again. "Then cum for me and only me Wade" The brit yelled Johns name loudly before coming all over their chests and abdomens, John followed Wades release two seconds later both men moaning again John fell on top of Wade who was enjoying the feeling of the worm cum spreading inside of him. "Damn Wade are you okay I didn't hurt you did I?"

Wade shook his head and moaned again at the feeling John still filling his inside none had the power to move and none cared Wade saw the white liquid on Johns chest and smiled he knew John was his now and Wade was Johns no one else's but Johns it made them both feel so special in their own ways. "John aren't you going to move?"

"Hmm?" John asked that's when he realized he was still in Wade and he laughed softly. "Nah not unless you want me to?"

Wade shook his head again and his lids closed slowly both of them felt worn out and tired and before they knew it they were asleep still naked and sore but that's how they'd imagine a happy ending to a fairy tail f their lives.

END


End file.
